Back seat of a car
by Toonytoons1
Summary: AmericanIron ONESHOT!


Back seat of a car

* * *

Tony Stark grinned idiotically as he hung up on his new lover, Steve Rogers.

"See you in an hour!" Tony chimed.

Tony had been working on JARVIS's upgrades, typing huge chemical nano codes into the computer. The rings under his eyes showed his exhausted self and if that wasn't enough to prove it, his fingers ached and his Feet throbbed in pain from standing so long at the screens for hours on end. Tony, he even forgot to eat sometimes throughout the project and pepper had to get involved. Everything just got worse and worse for, Tony. The only thing keeping Tony awake was the fact he had a date tonight with, Mr. Rogers.

Tony swiped the floating see through screen away then stretched, releasing a big yawn. Slowly he made his way to the glass exit door and waited for it to slide open before he took his leave.

~oOo~

Rogers, he fixed his shirt in his apartment's bathroom mirror with a huge American grin.

Steve never thought he'd be able to convince Tony to go out on a date to the museum in public. Let alone agree to be HIS boyfriend. It was the best feeling to know someone cared about you in this new world, Rogers thought.

"This is going to be great!" Steve chuckled self-consciously, then walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, waiting for his lover to arrive.

~oOo~

"Okay, JARVIS, I'd like the secreat limo tonight, and make it snappy with a bottle of Vodka. Oh, and could you speed things up because I'm a bit late." Tony ordered and clicked his phone shut.

The last thing Stark wanted was to piss off his beloved, Rogers. Tony couldn't help but grin as an amusing Image of, Steve, furious and blushing popped into his mind.

"Now that'd be something to see..." Tony mumbled happily.

But his daydream was ruined when a limo pulled up. It's windows were tinted, and thee was a divider so the back seat had some privacy, not to mention there was no driver! Tony's face lit up like child on Christmas.

"Perfect!" Tony cheered then quickly hopped in and he was off.

~oOo~

Steve stood out front of his apartment building, he was furious. He couldn't believe Tony stood him up like that. Steve slowly turned back to rerun to his apartment when suddenly a long screech echoed down the street.

Steve spun around just in time to see a limo swerve around the corner and start zooming down the street. But the limo after it came close enough, slowed to a sharp stop in front of Steve's place.

Steve just watched in shock as the

the door opened and Tony's face appeared.

Tony smiled, "Like her? Just finished making her." Tony stated happily. But he just revived a angry look from, Steve.

Finally Steve sighed and got in next to Tony.

"I guess so," Steve began while shutting the door behind him. "Sometimes your technology scares me though, Tony. Sometimes I think your really going hurt yourself or end up dead one of these days."

Tony just waved Steve's concerns away, "Nonsense," Tony said with a flick of his wrist before folding them over his chest. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself around machines. Not to mention my own creations."

Steve frowned. "I guess your right... I just don't want you to be in any accidents."

Tony grinned slyly. "Oh there will be an accident." He whispered lowly.

Steve was about to say something when suddenly the car spoke saying, "Sir, shall we proceed to our destination?" it's speakers loud and clear.

Tony grinned, "Yes, proceed to our destination but take the long way. Make it slow though, no need to rush. Oh, don't forget to record the whole drive starting now!"

Steve, with a confused look turned to Tony in hopes of finding out what the hell he was talking about, but hadn't anticipated in being kissed.

Tony had the super-soldier right where he wanted him. Right when the man turned to speak, Tony had already unbuckled from his seat and launched himself at the man. Steve was taken back as he was push back against the window. He could feel Tony slip between his legs, and he could feel his lips being lavished with love as Tony bit, sucked, and even lick them, coaxing them to open so he could continue.

Tony chuckled when he heard Steve release slight groan. So much for super-solider, Tony thought. This man was so easy to read, Tony mused while biting softly down on Steve's lower lip once more.

"Ah, Tony..." Steve moaned lowly, allowing Tony to finally slip into his mouth.

"Cap, this a great tour." Tony panted through the rough kisses as he slid his hands up and down the blondes chest.

Steve blushed a pale pink, embarrassed as hell. But he wasn't as hell going to stop now that Tony had gotten him all riled up. So, quickly Steve wrapped one strong arm around his lover, pinning him close to himself while the other hand slid down and gripped Tony's ass.

"Mmm, Steve-!" Tony purred, shuttering at the bigger mans touch.

Tony was a sucker for when Steve took charge of their sex time. So, Tony took advantage of their closeness and egged the captain by grinding himself into the other man.

Steve imminently gasped out a groan a released his hold on the guienus to take hold of the door behind him.

"You like it, Cap?" Tony whispered into the heavy breathing mans ear.

Steve nodded slowly letting out a shaky breathe before wincing at the painful clothing confining his length. Tony grinned and got into the 69 position before Steve could even say, "I can't wait."

Steve couldn't help but watch as Anthony's ass wiggled back and forth in the air, dancing with excitement. But what really caught his eye was the slight damp stop coming from Tony's big covered bulge. Steve slowly reached for Tony's belt and began to remove it when something stopped him.

A warm, hot, smooth wetness.

Tony, placing his hands either of the Captain's thighs spread them before leaning in and taking the uncovered mans length into his mouth. Tony could hear Steve moan exceedingly loud as soon as he took him into his mouth. The taste was bitter, salty, sweet, and candy like, and also powerful. Tony loved it!

"God, Tony, your mouth feels great!" Steve said while his body trembled, resisting the urge to thrust into Tony's mouth.

That was all the guineas need to hear before he began to deep throat the man. Steve groaned and formed sweat on his upper brow while he fumbled with Tony's belt. God this is annoying, Steve thought letting out a low growls of pure irritation.

"Tony, stop please..." Steve said with an exhausted sigh.

Tony whimpered as he pryed himself of of Steve's cock. "But Steveie~!" he whined and looked back at his lover over his shoulder.

"Get on the ground before I blow," Steve said hurringly, pushing Tony to the floor of the limo. "I don't want want to cum in your mouth."

With that he ripped Tony's clothes off into tiny pieces like, Hulk. Tony let a devilish grin spread his lips as he pulled Steve down for a long messy kiss. Tony couldn't help but tug needingly at Steve shirt for him to hurry, it was getting to be to much.

When the kiss ended Steve slipped his shirt and pants of then positioned himself between Tony's legs and smiled down at his lover.

"Your the smartest man, Mr. Stark. I'm so glad I've met you, Tony." Steve cooed softly into his lovers ear. Tony winked at Steve before stealing a quick kiss on the lips.

Steve smiled then slowly lining himself up with his lovers entrance. Tony hissed loudly as Steve pressed against the unprepared hole. Steve never gave any mercy though as he pushed his length deep into his love.

"Steve!" Tony moaned in pure bliss as he wrapped his legs around the tall blonde.

Steve, taking this as a good pushed in until his member was completely buried in Tony's ass. He listened as Tony began to pant furiously. Steve smiled.

"God your huge, Steveie. It hurts so bad... But damn it hit the best spots!" Tony exclaimed happily before kissing his lover once more.

"Agreed," Steve said before suddenly pulling out and thrusting back in.

Tony let out low rumbling groan that even Steve felt. Slowly Steve thrust in and out trying not to hurt Tony in the process of their lovemaking. He always held back regardless how bad he wanted to hear Tony scream.

Tony knew though. He knew the Captain's little secret. He knew about how hard Steve could hit. But honestly right now Tony didn't care.

Tony's hand slid through Steve's soft fluffy hair while his body pushed into the car's red carpet. Soon the thrusts became more erratic and it felt as if the car was shaking, which it might've been, but Tony didn't know or care.

"Don't be afraid of hurting me." Tony said shakily, pulling his lover down into a full-hearted hug.

Steve felt his heart flutter for a moment before a growing feeling of pleasure burst in his stomach. Tony felt Steve nod then something changed.

Steve's grip became tighter as he hugged Tony back and his breath began to shiver and hitch. But what changed was the look in Steve's eyes. Tony smiled evilly. The look was animalistic.

Before Tony could even let the grin fade he felt the air leave him for a moment as Steve rammed him into him causing him to almost get crushed into the floor.

Tony could only let out a breathless cry's and some shiny tears. Steve began to ram him senseless mumbling something along the lines of 'More, yes, finally your mine.' with heavy steamy breathes. Tony finally regained his breathe and let out a howling moan of pure ecstasy.

"Let go," Steve demanded, pulling away slowly.

Tony cried and whimpered as Steve caressed his face, looking deep into his eyes. Tony was flushed, drool and sweat all over his face, hands in total submission next to his head.

"God I love you," Steve said sweetly and gripped Tony's length, slowly stoking it in perfect rhyme to his thrusts.

"Steve, oh god Steve! I'm going to cum!" Tony shouted painfully.

Steve quickly clashed their lips as he pumped and thrusted using all his strength. But the kiss didn't last long because Tony broke away for air, then convulsed violently as he had a huge orgasm. This sent Steve over the edge as making him thrust all the way up hitting just the right spot before pouring his white sticky semen into his lover.

Suddenly a voice came on, "Sir, we've arrived at the destination." spoke the car.

Steve grinned pulling out of Tony. "On second thought JARVIS take us to, Stark Tower. I've got some unfinished business with Tony."

Tony groaned rolling onto his side, "Oh, Steve, give me a break..." he croaked.

Steve laughed, "That's not what you said when it was your turn to top me."

"Very funny." Tony groaned in pain.

-end-


End file.
